


Doing Time

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prison, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: Just a small one-shot, heavily inspired by the Beth & Candace jail-scene, nsfw!





	Doing Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing! This is my first fanfic ever, actually the first thing I wrote, ever ;) Also English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes (I'm sure there are lots) But anyway, I read a LOT of fics so I thought it was time to participate and return the favor.  
> This one-shot is heavily inspired by the "Beth and Candace jail-scene" from the L Word. Aaaand totally nsfw, so if that's not what you're into you should probably skip this. I hope you like it! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

The sexual tension between them was palpable. They were sitting next to eachother on top of the oncomfortable jailbed, neither of them talking much.

"I can't stand it" Delphine said, while standing up and walking towards one of the walls in their joined cell. 

"I'm sorry it's so painfull" Cosima replied breathily.

"It's so painfull.." Delphine released the breath she'd been holding in, pressing her entire body against the wall, her forehead resting against the cold concrete. She couldn't look at her any longer, afraid she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.  
Her whole body ached for Cosima, for her hands, her mouth, her tongue.. She was actually in physical pain, for not being able to touch her and be touched by her. She knew Cosima was watching her, watching her move and press her body up against the wall. 

She heard a sigh and the rustling of clothes and realized Cosima must have laid herself down on the bed. She felt a fire beginning to form in the pit of her stomach, heat travelling down towards her center.  
"What are you doing right now?" her voice trembling lightly. 

"I just lied down" Cosima answered.  
Delphine put her cheek flat against the wall, putting her lefthand right next to her face. Closing her eyes, she said: "I'm laying on top of you." Heavy breathing, more rustling. "Oh god" she heard coming from behind. Her right hand traveled south, past the waistband of her prisontrousers and panties. She slid her fingers through wet heat. She was so, so wet. "Do you know what I'm doing right now?" Delphine's voice was laced with desire. "I think so" Cosima replied with a thick voice. Delphine closed her eyes, fingers circling her clit, feeling electric jolts of pleasure, realizing Cosima was doing the exact same thing she was.

"Fuck, this is insane" Cosima panted. "What are you doing to me?"  
Delphine opened her eyes, her mouth gaping. Fingers stilling for a moment. "Fucking you"

"Jesus christ!" Cosima hissed, the fingers of her right hand rubbing her own bundle of nerves in a rapid pace. Her other hand was on her breast, pinching her nipple. "Come over here".

"I am there, you know I am" Delphine moaned, moving her hips to match the movement of her hand. 

Cosima slid her fingers inside, feeling her innerwalls contract. At that point she was shamelessly fucking herself, biting her own lips in order not to scream. "I'm so wet, Delphine please.." she nearly begged. 

Delphine started rocking her hips into her hand more violently "Come for me baby, I can't hold it any longer" she panted, feeling her climax aproaching quickly. 

"Fuck, yes, I'm gonna come" Cosima breathed loudly. Her fingers working her clit again, her orgasm rippling through her body. Back arching and toes curled, stiffling her moans by covering her mouth with her hand.  
That was all it took for Delphine to climax, her fingers drenched with her own wetness.  
The only sounds are their laboured breaths, both trying to get their heartbeats back to normal again. Delphine finally turned around, as Cosima sat up. 

"Delphine..I.." 

"Cosima Niehaus, Delphine Cormier?" they heard one of the officers ask. 

"Yeah, that's us" Cosima replied.

"You're free to go".


End file.
